New Black Blood in Town
by Vanya.Elarinya
Summary: Eurdessa has always been human, or red blood as they're now referred to as. For months, she had been slowly falling for the new black blood in town, Jiro Mochizuki. But after an accident, her perspective of the man she thought she loved has shifted. What will she do? Who will she trust?


**Prologue**

Pain. That's all I feel…and yet I'm happy I got to save him. Slowly, I open my eyes to look down at the iron spike that's protruding from my chest. With each beat of my heart, I feel the cold metal slip against my heart.

'So…this is how I'll die…' I thought, my vision going blurry from the tears that were spilling down my cheeks. There was so much more that I wanted to do with my life. Now? I'll be lucky to see tonight.

"Brother! Please! You have to give her your blood!" Someone yelled.

Lifting my eyes from the spike, I glance at the owner of the voice, a child who's no older than eight. I drink in the sight of the child, a smile tugging on the corners of my lips. The child, a young boy, has blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Ko…Kotaro…" I manage to gasp out, catching the attention of the child.

Kotaro turns his attention from his brother to myself and I'm able to see that he's crying. Kotaro looks back to his brother, and this time I follow his gaze.

Stood before me is a tall man of 6'2" with black hair that goes halfway down his back and dark grey eyes. The man's attire looks steam punk which uses the colors of red, black, and blue. He wears red pants with a black button up shirt and a red overcoat. Draped around his neck are a pair of red goggles, the right lens being smeared with blood. On his hands he wears brown leather gloves and in his right hand is a long-bladed katana that still drips blood.

"Bother, please…I'm begging you…please give Erudessa your blood…she'll die without it." Kotaro begs, holding his brother's eyes in his caring yet terrified gaze.

"Kotaro…I'm sorry but I can't- "The man began but Kotaro cut him off.

"But brother! I thought you loved her?!" Kotaro yelled, shaking with anger.

"Kotaro…honey it's okay. Jiro, I accept your decision. I know why you must keep your blood sacred…" I say softly, looking between Kotaro and his brother. Coughing, a large amount of blood spray from my lips. I let out a soft groan and close my eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat and become afraid.

"Jesus Jiro. Why so cold? You led the girl on for weeks, even drank from her when you were injured and yet you won't save her?" Snapped a voice I never recognized.

"Shut up Zelman! You know my blood is meant for Alice and Alice alone!" Jiro snapped back.

I felt a set of hands softly grasp my shoulders and gently pull me off the spike. The person cradled my in their arms like I was a child while resting my head on their shoulder. I don't know why, but I felt safe and I could feel the heat of this person's body.

"Kotaro. You obviously care for this girl more that Jiro does. Tell me, should I save her?" The man who Jiro called Zelman asked.

"Yes." Kotaro replied without hesitation. "If it wasn't for Erudessa, Jiro and I would be dead."

Zelman turned his gaze from Kotaro to Jiro, glaring at him with such a look of disgust before turning his gaze and full attention to the woman who was laying in his arms.

"I'm going to help you Ms. Erudessa…however I'm going to have to turn you to do it." Zelman explained in a gentle tone.

I nodded softly, looking up at Zelman and immediately became transfixed on his eyes that are the same color as blood. The slightest smile danced across my lips as I softly gripped his arm.

Zelman bit his bottom lip to make it bleed, then sucked a mouthful of his own blood into his mouth and kept it there. He leaned his head down, capturing my lips in a powerful yet gentle kiss while he allowed the blood to drain into my mouth to swallow. While Zelman performs the immortal kiss, his eyes never leave Jiro's face, almost like Zelman was mocking him.

At first, nothing felt different. Then all of a sudden, I felt the worse pain of my life, even worse than the spike that had been in my chest. It hurt so bad that I could help but cry out, fresh tears spilling down my face. I feel my heart slowing…then stopping all together. But I can still breathe. I'm still alive? How is that possible? Soon the pain decreases and I go limp in Zelman's arms and feel the world fade away…

Zelman pulls his lips from mine, brushing a few strands of stray hair behind my right ear.

"See Jiro. Was that so bad? Oh right. I'm sorry. I forgot that you're SO above everyone else. Do me a favor and stay the hell away from Erudessa. Remember Jiro Mochizuki, it's your fault that Erudessa will now be a vampire. I'll be the one to train her, to look out for her, to protect her." Zelman spat, glaring at Jiro.

Zelman turned, walking away a few paces before stopping and calling over his shoulder "Don't worry Kotaro. You're welcome to come to my place to visit Erudessa whenever you want…just give her a day to get use to the idea of no longer being human."

Continuing his pace, Zelman began walking back to his home, the head courters in his district, with the unconscious body of Erudessa Vanya hanging limply in his arms.


End file.
